Saga of the silent Wanderers
by thoraxe357
Summary: R/R. copanion piece to "the saga of the silent wanderers" if you want to check that out.H/Hr


**The saga of the silent wanderers**

**A magical interlude**

A bright white light flooded the scarred and pitted battle field. Two men stepped out of the glowing gateway and surveyed the scene before them. Bodies rested in random places throughout the open field. They saw a great castle looming in the distance. Upon closer inspection, large holes could be seen in the walls and battlements of the castle.

"Damn..." the smaller man exclaimed. His hooded head swiveled from side to side, examining the grizzly image. His immense partner was focused on the castle, searching for any movement.

Hearing a thunderous crash, both men spun to see gigantic humanoid figures clashing amidst the dark forest nearby.

"Looks like fun." stated the hooded man, watching the huge creatures.

"Not what we're here for, Ventris." rumbled his colleague.

"Aw... come on, Thoraxe! This Voldewort sounds like a fuckin' pansy. You can handle him yourself so why can't I go have some fun." whined Ventris, obviously joking.

Thoraxe ignored him, still appraising the ruined castle. Eyes traveled underneath reflective lenses as a hand reached up to the belt line of his black cargo pants. He grasped a two-foot long gray cylinder with steel studs on either end and pulled it off of his belt. With a mental command, the two gray halves of the cylinder shot out in opposite directions, interconnected by a nine-inch thick, collapsible shaft of steel. When it finished expanding, the staff stood at around ten feet tall.

"Shall we...?" asked Ventris, bowing low and gesturing Thoraxe ahead.

Shaking his head, Thoraxe strode forward with his staff over his shoulder. They traversed the scarred terrain... all the time listening for any potential threats. As they approached the castle, the dull roar of voices could be heard from inside. The two new comers looked at each other before Thoraxe swung his staff down and tapped the end onto the ground. He released the staff as one of the studded ends slid down the length to collide with the other, forming something a kin to a club. Grasping the bare end, he kicked the reinforced mallet head, causing it to swing up and onto his shoulder.

They walked into a grand entrance hall and strolled over to a doorway, devoid of a door, where the now silenced voices originated from. Walking into a great chamber the two saw a crowd of bruised and bloodied people surrounding a pair of circling figures. One looked to be a boy no older than seventeen. The other was obviously a grown man. The funny thing, however, was that he resembled a humanoid snake more than a man.

"That's him..." pointed out Thoraxe.

The visitors made their way through the crowd, their presence being masked by Ventris' psionics, toward the circling foes. They stopped just after the crowd, silently observing the scene before them. Thoraxe moved to intercept when he heard the snake-faced man ranting on.

"What's wrong?" asked Ventris, his attention drawn from the circling teen and an attractive, bushy-haired brunette at the edge of the crowd.

"Just waitin' for the most dramatic moment." smirked Thoraxe, looking to his friend. "What were you staring at, Ven?"

"I was gettin' a vibe about the feelings the kid in the circle and the brunette chic over there are hiding from each other. Apparently, they both felt that they had to settle for someone else 'cause both of 'em were too damn scared to speak the truth."

"Well, well, well... looks like we're gonna have to change that." chuckled Thoraxe.

An affirmative grunt was all he got as they turned their attention back to the show.

"Just one thing." the kid was saying.

_And still they circled each other, wrapped in each other. Held apart by nothing but the last secret._

"_If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have a magic that I do not... or else a weapon more powerful than mine."_

A resounding thud echoed throughout the chamber, underlined with a sickening crunch/squish of bone and flesh as it was rendered into so much bloody paste. Every eye locked onto the steel-ended club that resided in what used to be Tom Riddle. The eyes traveled up the shaft until they came to rest on the massive figure holding the other end.

Smirking, the hulking man rumbled, "Blah, blah, blah... lousy conversation anyway."

Everyone's focus was solely on Thoraxe, so the boy and brown-haired girl, who had rushed to his side, didn't notice the other stranger until he was between them with an arm wrapped around both pairs of shoulders.

"Well... I bet ya'll weren't expecting **that**." Ventris drawled, watching as Thoraxe shook the gore off of his club then shrinking it and placing it back onto his belt. Then, twisting his gaze between the two, he asked, "So... hows the whole secretly loving each other thing workin' out for ya. Y'know, I bet that if you told each other, instead of pussy-footin' about, ya'll would both be happier."

"What?!" exclaimed the pair, looking at each other as Ventris backed away to stand by Thoraxe. As the two shared a silent conversation through their locked gazes, Thoraxe leaned down to his smaller partner.

"Wow, Ven. I didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic."

"Oh, you know how I roll. I'm just a sucker for a gooshey revelation of lo-o-o-o-o-o-v-v-e." stated Ventris, adopting a slight lisp.

Before Thoraxe could say anything else, the two teens in the center erupted into movement... and straight into each other's arms. Their lips met with the intensity of long-lost lovers reunited for the first time in years. This brought everybody out of their stupor as two red heads stormed forward. The lanky male yanked the two enraptured teens apart and started in on the boy. What could've been a female clone of the lanky boy started screaming into the brunette's face.

"What the hell are you doing Harry?"

"How could you Hermione?"

"What... you think that, since you get all the money and fame, you should get the girl too?:

"You hussy! Harry's mine, damn it! After all the work I've put into snagging... you try and go and steal him."

"She's supposed to be the one thing that I had and you didn't you bastard! I was finally going to beat Harry fucking Potter. Why must you get everything.?!"

"Ooh... this ought to be good." remarked Thoraxe, noting the quick glance between Harry and Hermione.

Without further ado, two fists snaked up and into the red-headed pair's jaws. Both teens sprawled onto their asses with shocked faces.

"I think I deserve some fucking happiness finally. Frankly, I'm abso-bloody-lutely sick and tired of all of your damn jealousy, Ron, so fuck you very much."

"And you, Ginny. After all the times you confided in me about your nightly 'escapades' while you were dating Harry, you have no right to call me a hussy you filthy little whore."

Harry and Hermione, arms wrapped each other's waists, strolled out of the room with one last parting shot.

"Excuse us, ladies and gentleman, but me and 'Mione here have some time to make up. Oh! Remember... I didn't defeat Voldemort... so leave me the fuck alone you damn vultures!"

As everyone continued staring after them, Thoraxe and Ventris left through one of the holes in the wall. No one noticed a bright whited light flash as the strangers disappeared.


End file.
